wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Balledor the Lightbinder
|guild=Hand of Lordaeron |hidef= |job= |affiliations= Church of the Light Order of the Silver Hand Argent Crusade Hand of Lordaeron Stonemasons Guild |faction=Alliance |class=Paladin, Cleric }} Balledor the Lightbinder (born Balledor Asahel Macidean, September 28th, Year 561 KC) was a master knight of the Order of the Silver Hand. Throughout his career, he founded and lead various orders such as the Hand of Lordaeron and Templars of Lothar. He maintained the traditions of the Silver Hand in a time when many considered the order obsolete or dead. His persistence in educating and training the next generation of paladins in the ways of the Silver Hand contributed greatly to the order's revival. Biography Early life Balledor Asahel Macidean, '''also known as '''Balledor 'Ace' Macidean, or Balledor the Lightbinder, was born in the year 561 KC. Native to Elwynn Forest, Balledor was a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire, and a victim of the Horde’s conquest of Azeroth. Suffering from the cruel atrocities of war carried out by the Orcs, Balledor witnessed the destruction of his homeland and the slaughtering of his people before being enslaved to the relentless, barbarian masses. The young cleric found himself subjected to slave-labor within the Moonbrook Mines, a place which would forever be haunted by the name, “The Deadmines.” Eventually, Balledor was freed when forces commanded by Anduin Lothar and Turalyon liberated Moonbrook from the Ogre-Commander Turok, as part of a quest to reclaim the Tome of Divinity. The need for survival determined Balledor’s transition from a peaceful cleric, to a true grit, fighting man. The massacre at Northshire Abbey was proof enough for Balledor that the pacifist attitudes of the Clerics had led to their untimely demise. Maintaining his faith in the Holy Light, even despite the horrors of war, Balledor enlisted into Stormwind’s defences to best protect his people. The tragedy of the First War spelled Azeroth’s doom, and the Kingdom of Stormwind was annihilated. Balledor’s final act of service to Stormwind was to help its surviving populace flee onboard the mass exodus of ships bound for Lordaeron. Loss after loss, Balledor grew accustomed to the grimdark realities of war, and the foreign enemy that set its sights on wiping humanity clean from the surface of Azeroth. Balledor landed on the coast of Lordaeron alongside his fellow refugees, a people who now lived in diaspora. Southshore proved a hospitable sanctuary for the homeless survivors, but the greater task remained of warning Lordaeron of the Horde which set its gaze on global domination. During the months to follow, Balledor reported all that he had witnessed to his companions within the Holy Order of Northshire. With the foundation of the Alliance of Lordaeron underway, Archbishop Alonsus Faol created an Order of Paladins known as the Knights of the Silver Hand; who combined the fighting skills of a warrior, with the faith and healing abilities of a cleric. After the creation of Azeroth’s first five, leading Paladins, Balledor was selected as a candidate for the new Order. Balledor underwent a significant transformation at the Silver Bastion in Stratholme, where he learned to hone his skills as a warrior in combination with his faith. The training program was physically and mentally taxing, where the aspirant was drilled vigorously in advanced-combat tactics, military strategy, and channeling the aura’s of the Holy Light. In addition to his prowess from the First War, Balledor remarkable skill and potential. Enough so, that Balledor was officially inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand that same year at Alonsus Chapel. But above all else, it was the Paladin’s unwavering faith and willpower that set him apart from the common footsoldier, and thus earned him admission into the most venerable Order of Knighthood. The Second War Balledor's Tour of Duty: Hillsbrad Fortifications > Tarren Mill > Southshore Naval Support > Battle for Southshore/Hillsbrad > Zul'dare > Tol Borad > Dun Modr > Dun Algaz > Aerie Peak > Grim Batol > Quel'thalas > Tyr's Hand > The Battle at Darrowmere > The Siege of Lordaeron > Occupation of Alterac > Battle of Crestfall > Assault on Blackrock Spire > The Great Portal. Hillsbrad Outpost Along with his fellow Knights of the Silver Hand, Balledor followed the command of Lord Uther, helping to prepare fortifications for the war to come. In this time, Balledor was assigned with assisting Southshore’s Regional Commander, a High Elf named Milan, in constructing an outpost in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Assisting primarily in Milan’s Barracks, Balledor found that Milan’s regiment was unique from most others in the Alliance. Not only was the unit comprised of veteran soldiers from Stormwind, like Balledor, but also a considerable number of survivors from Khaz Modan. This included many Dwarves and Gnomes who had fled without being trapped in Ironforge or Gnomeregan. The unit hosted a wide variety of Knights, Foot Soldiers, Dwarven Rifleman, Dwarven Mortar Teams, Gyrocopter Pilots, Gnomish Engineers, Scouts, Spies, and even boasted a Steam-Tank appropriately named ‘Goliath.’ Balledor quickly learned that this unit was a special-operations task force, training for success in clandestine operations and unconventional methods of warfare. Trainees at the outpost learned sabotage techniques, subversion, intelligence gathering, lock picking, explosives training, radio communications, close quarters combat, the art of silent killing and unarmed combat. Steam Tank crews and Gnomish Engineer Corps versed the operatives in the basics of phlogiston-powered engineering. Within the week that Balledor arrived at the Hillsbrad Outpost, a detachment of mages from Dalaran arrived to join the special unit, sub-commanded by Archmagus Cartoris Konig. These magi of the Kirin Tor immediately immersed the unit in defense against the dark arts. Balledor’s role at the Hillsbrad Outpost proved to intrigue Milan, and the Paladin-Warrior of Lordaeron was recommended for the unit, a commendation which was approved by Balledor’s superiors. As a Knight of the Silver Hand, Balledor along with two other Paladins, Therderos Greyfox and Julius the Purifier, served as Lieutenant’s in Milan’s unit. Soon reinforcements arrived, warning of destruction of villages in southern Hillsbrad, along with several bands of orcs that had been spotted in the region. The unit’s spies were also able to report that Durnholde Keep had been ransacked in a stealth operation; resulting in the disappearance of the Amani Troll, Zul’jin. However, the first major operation of the unit began when a contingent of elven archers sent from Silvermoon to survey the Orc threat were ambushed by orc forces after passing through the Arathi grasslands. The unit’s spies reported that the Elves were being held captive in a small prison camp northwest of Tarren Mill. Balledor, along with Milan’s unit arrived in Tarren Mill and were greeted by a second cadre of Elven rangers sent to liberate their comrades. It was here that Balledor met Elevia Highblade for the first time, a Ranger of Quel’thalas, and Balledor’s future wife. After gathering around the Circle of Power, and empowering their weapons at first light, the unit’s spies reported that the orcs had spread out to plunder the surrounding area, leaving a minimal guard at their prison camp. The unit advanced upon the startled orcs and trolls, easily outnumbering them, and cutting them down to a man. They broke through the wall of the city before the remaining orcs could return, and once inside, the archers tossed bows and quivers to the captives. The unit eliminated all orc presence in Arathi, before returning to Tarren Mill. Southshore The elven envoy returned to Quel’thalas, while Milan’s unit rejoined Anduin Lothar’s main army at Southshore. The army only had a single night’s rest before an elven destroyer baring Alleria Windrunner and Silvermoon’s token force arrived the next morning. With orders from Daelin Proudmoore, the unit began to oversee the construction of Southshore’s naval defenses, in preparation for the arrival of an Elven Fleet. The fleet worked together with the unit in securing the oil tankers on the coast, providing the necessary resources to fuel Proudmoore’s fleet. While on their endeavor, the unit encountered a troll spy, and after thorough interrogation, learned of the location of the Horde’s destroyers and tankers. With the assistance of the elven fleet, the unit was able to sink the orc destroyers and ensure the Alliance’s dominance over the sea. Hillsbrad Foothills Shortly after their victory along the coast, the Horde’s massive warfleet arrived from across the sea, eager to plunder these new lands. Balledor along with his unit stood with the main army in the defense of Hillsbrad: the key to entering Lordaeron and Capital City. Proudmoore’s fleet sank many of the Horde’s transport vessels, but their number was so many that the orcs arrived by the thousands onto the mainland. After the greenskin tide clashed with the Alliance shield walls, Death Knights emerged from the Horde’s ranks, wreaking havoc with their necromancy. In response the Knights of the Silver Hand charged forth to challenge the dastardly necromancers, their righteous might and holy power inspiring the Alliance ranks to reform and hold the line! Balledor was among this charge, as he held his own valiantly against the Orc’s vile sorcery. It was then that Balledor clashed in arms with an adversary who would prove to be a lifelong nemesis, the Death Knight Krolan Deathrender. Pitted in the heat of combat, their duel turned into a stalemate at the battle raged around them. As the Paladins and Death Knights fought, alliance footmen under cover-fire of elven archers scorched the earth surrounding their formations, which prevented the orcs from continuing their clashes without being consumed by the fire. Balledor was given pause to return to the ranks of the main army and his unit, maintaining their stronghold over the battlefield. This however, did not prevent the Ogres who crashed through the brush fires and broke the shield formations. Beside his unit, Goliath clashed into two of the ogres who had broken the ranks! Cartoris’ magi brought hellfire down upon the orc barbarians, while dwarven musket and gnomish aerial fire greatly lowered their numbers. Unfortunately, this could not prevent the long line of alliance defense from buckling in. Turalyon and Lord Lothar called for the shielwalls to break off into subsegments, while the Archmage Khadgar began to blast down the Ogres with magic. Sensing that the battle had become a stalemate, and that the casualties would become too high if the assault were to continue, Doomhammer lead the Horde into the Hinterlands, ignoring the blockade to Capital City set up by the Alliance forces.While the Alliance held their own that day, they were unable to pursue the Horde into the Hinterlands without rest, repair, and regrouping. The townships of Hillsbrad and Southshore had been destroyed. Battle of Zul’dare Milan’s unit was prepared for such an occasion and thus their modus operandi in clandestine warfare earned the Alliance another victory, when Alliance intelligence was at long last able to report the location of the Orc’s secret base in Lordaeron, a fortress on the isle of Zul’dare. Balledor boarded a Kul'Tiran transport ship known as The Tidebreaker ''with his fellow operatives, as the fleet took sail into the Channel Islands, located in Baradin Bay. There, the Alliance struck upon Zul’dare with terrible vengeance. Waylasting the remaining Orc war vessels, Balledor supported elven archers who had since joined the unit in providing cover fire, allowing their engineers to erect siege towers that the Horde could not destroy. In a brutal, final siege, the Keep at Zul’dare was captured, even as the Orc warships attempted to fire on their own base. They were annihilated by the Kul’Tiran destroyers. Tol Borad While the main army under Lord Lothar pursued the Orcs through the Hinterlands, forces from Stromgarde and Kul Tiras were locked in battle on a different front. Orcs stationed at an outpost near the ruins of Dun Modr had repeatedly driven the Alliance forces back, and the unit was ordered with seizing a nearby island known as Tol Barad, and then launch an attack on the outpost. Milan’s unit landed on the island, rushing off the transport ships and landed just in time to prevent the demolition of a barracks there. Though, the victory did not come without a cost. The unit sustained heavy casualties in the assault, and Balledor lost many good men - and friends, in the brutal siege. Still, their task was not over, as they fought off Orc marauders while the Engineer Corps and labor force constructed cannon towers and repaired the barracks. They began to build siege weapons, including ballista to accompany Goliath. Escorted by Proudmoore’s destroyers, the force sailed to the west end of the island and began their furious assault. The Orc structures were leveled from the sheer power of the unit’s siege engine, and Balledor felled many an orc and troll in glorious battle. The battle ended with a resounding victory for Balledor and his compatriots. But the war had yet to be won. Dun Modr Tol Barad had been left in ruin, equally worthless in terms of resources to both sides of the war. But its strategic value, had been in its geography - and from the island, Milan’s unit and the Kul’Tiran fleet were able to advance on Dun Modr, while also preventing counter movement. With siege weapons deployed, Proudmoore’s Destroyers lined along the coast, and Stromgarde fierce army rallied into a powerful charge, the Orc resistance at Dun Modr collapsed. Grim Batol Advanced scouts reported that the primary base of the Horde's refinery operations in Khaz Modan had been located. This was a mountain fortress in Northeron known as 'The Grim Batol.' Seeing a chance to strike a decisive blow against the Horde's navy, Lord Lothar ordered the 3rd Legion to infiltrate the Grim Batol and put an end to all Orcish activity there. In so doing, the Orcs would have no further use for Khaz Modan and their navy would be crippled, thus enabling the Alliance to secure abslute victory along the shores of Lordaeron. The 3rd Legion sailed along the coast of Northeron aboard ''The Tidebreaker, ''before travelling as far in-land as the Verral River would permit. After landing, operatives of the 3rd Legion were southward bound on the march towards the Grim Batol. The advance of the 3rd Legion took the the Bleeding Hollow Clan by surprise, as they broke through the walls of the outcropping fortifications and found unmanned catapults. Balledor and his comrades quickly slew the Orc guards and assumed their artillery for their own use. Continuing south, the 3rd Legion destroyed an enemy Tower with these siege weapons, and managed to claim a third catapult in the process. The 3rd Legion then used ''The Tidebreaker to cross the Verral River with the artillery, and lay waste to the settlements erected by the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Unprepared for such an ambush, the Orcs and their refineries were decimated. Simultaneously, the 3rd Legion set to establishing Alliance dominance along the coast. A Foundry and Shipyard were constructed on a neighboring isle of Northeron known as Highbank. Six accompanying Battleships from Kul Tiras proceeded to remove the final defenses of the Orcs along the coast, and bombard their Oil Platforms. Unaware of the Horde's deeper activity within the Mountain Fortress itself, the 3rd Legion corresponded to their next mission in Quel'Thalas. A major victory had been won for the Alliance of Lordaeron. Physical appearance Balledor the Lightbinder is a stalwart Paladin of the Holy Light,who has dedicated his life to upholding the honor and codes of the Silver Hand. The Paladin's seniority can best be vouched for by his stoic mindset, and his undying resolve to protect the innocent. The Paladin Warrior of Lordaeron has a commanding presence, enough to indicate that has spent a great deal of time participating in military endeavors. Though, it is the traditional armor of his Order which often attracts the attention of the passerby. This full suit of Lightforge iron plate overlays a thick coat of mithril-scale mail, beneath which is worn an additional layer of padded gambison. A linen surcoat is clad over the mighty apparel, proudly emblazoning his Order's coat of arms. The heraldic device is a clenched silver gauntlet, often associated with the Titanic Guardian Tyr. Encircling this device in an embroidered, bastard font, is the proud motto, "Esarus thar' no Darodar.'" The translation meaning, "By blood and honor, we serve." The rest of the Paladin's armor is of simple design, deviating little from the aesthetic style of Lordaeron's foot soldiers. There is something to be said about Balledor's humility, best observed by the fact that his armor is without ornaments of silver and gold, though the plates are edged in brass. This is in stark contrast to some of the ostentatious stereotype that concerns most paladins. A blue stole, much like the kind often worn by members of the clergy, is sweeps across his breast and is draped over the shoulders. To some appearances, this important part of a Silver Hand Knight's regalia is often mistaken for being a scarf or cloak. To Balledor, the stole is emblematic of the duality of his profession, being both a warrior and a priest. The fauld of Balledor's armor boasts a large, buckle depicting a Lion's Head. The outer girdle supports the majority of his pouches and trinkets, particularly a large tome which is linked by an iron chain. Upon further inspection, one would find this tome to be neither a spell-book nor a prayer-book, but rather a manuscript copy of The Tome of Divinity. A staunch and haughty Warhammer is slung over Balledor's Shoulder at most times, designed with same capability to crush as the armor is to defend. It's head is comprised of Adamantine, one of the hardest substances known to Azeroth. The shaft is carved from a fine mahogany. Following the War of Thorns, the weapon has also been infused with Azerite. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Category:2016 Category:Deceased Characters